


Strangers Are The Best Kissers

by eggo_eggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Halloween, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Werewolf Lena "Tracer" Oxton, google translated french, mentions of Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggo_eggo/pseuds/eggo_eggo
Summary: The woman growled, "You just gonna stand there? Not gonna bite me?"I scoffed. "Do youwantme to?"--- or ---Amélie meets a werewolf.





	1. The Girl

It was nearing midnight. It was a weekday, and the street was quiet besides the few taxis and city buses that whirred by. I decided to take a shortcut. It had been a long week at the office. I haven't had a decent night's rest in weeks. “Can’t wait to get home,” I mumbled, checking my phone. I jumped as a trash can crashed onto the sidewalk from an alley. Trash spilled out of the tin can, and the impact left a hefty dent in the side. I looked into the alley in confusion. Who would be roughhousing at these hours? 

I took a few steps towards the mouth of the alley to see a small figure hunched over and panting. They seemed agitated. My first instinct was to keep walking, but their eyes snapped to mine. "Whatcha lookin' at?" A British accent answered me. Must be visiting these parts. Looking back at the trash can, it was filled to the brim before she thrust it onto the curbside- that thing went far. I was contemplating her strength before she walked closer. I took note that her hair was wild and spiked, probably with gel. She also had blunt and dirty fingernails. 

She lunged at me. "I said, 'whatcha lookin' at?'" Her voice was more of a growl than last time. Then I realized the scent in the air. It smelled like pine trees and smoke. Did she live in the woods? What was she doing in the suburbs then? 

Her nails dug into my arms, her eyes scanning my face for an answer. "How did you throw that so far?" I stumbled over my words. I was tempted to push her off, but her nails seemed to be hooked into me. The brunette smirked. "I work out."

Liar. That had to be a good 20 pounds. 

No one her size could throw something that far. Her face wore a smug mask as her grip tightened on my arms, but something in her eyes faltered. Her confidence shrunk as she sniffed the air and grabbed my collar, yanking it to the side. "Wait a tick-" The girl pushed me a few feet back. "You’re one o’ those blood suckers, eh?" 

My stomach dropped. Only cryptids could tell vampires from humans. She didn't have any cryptid qualities. Everything about her was disheveled, unlike a vampire's clean and sleek appearance. I frantically searched her face for anything that would give away her identity, but then she smiled. My eyes widened at the sight of her teeth.

 

_Fangs._

 

The woman growled, "You just gonna stand there? Not gonna bite me?" 

‘There’s no way she’s a vampire. Look at her!’ I thought in disbelief. I scoffed. "Do you want me to?" My voice came out harsher than I wanted it to. Her shoulders shook as she laughed. "Take what you can get, I'd reckon." My lips formed into a snarl. "That's right, chérie."

I pulled her flannel roughly towards me. "You lied about your strength. What are you really?" The smaller woman's eyebrow peaked. "I'm just strong." Another lie. My eyes flicked down to her chest; she was wearing black tank top, with a red flannel over it. My eyes crawled up her throat and her lips, finally meet in her eyes. They were filled with curiosity and slight anxiety. "Don't lie to me." I growled, my mouth brushing on her neck. The girl tensed up, whimpering. 

My lips trailed up her throat, making the brunette flinch. "What's your name?" I hissed. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed. "Lena." She sounded like she was getting strangled. Her pulse quickened as my lips ghosted under her ear. "Does it hurt?" The brunette whispered. I chuckled darkly. "That depends on how much you can handle." 

Her throat bobbed again. "Alright. Innit time you done it already?" I placed a kiss on the freckled skin before I scraping my canines over her skin, drawing a moan from the woman. "I was always a fan for the slow build." I sunk my fangs into her neck, licking the skin under my lips. Lena jolted in pain, and writhed under my teeth. She let out a few colorful words as her nails scraped my back. The brunette was gasping for breath as her warm blood slipped under my lips. It had a sour taste, not human. My first thought was to stop drinking. It was such an interesting flavor, I couldn't help myself. 

After a mouthful or two, I slid my fangs out of her warm flesh. Lena moaned quietly, I couldn't tell from relief or in pain. The wounds seemed to be tight, as if they were starting to heal already. A few drops of blood were sliding down her neck. I licked them slowly, savoring the flavor. "So, what are you, exactly?" I said, fixing the buttons on her flannel. 

"I'm mixed, half werewolf and half human." The brunette replied, out of breath. I smirked. "Your wolf blood is dominant.” Lena tightened her grip on my arms. "My mum bit my dad." I felt my lips part. "She saved his life, by biting him." That explained her mixed blood. I met her hazel eyes, and she looked at me in shock. 

"Your eyes, they're so beautiful," she said. My lips curled. "They turn gold after a-" I caught myself, nearly finishing my sentence with kill. "..after drinking blood." She squinted at me, wary of my answer. I let my hands drag down her arms before placing a kiss on her lips.

Merde, I still had work tomorrow. I let the blood soak into my jacket's cuff before reaching down to get my bags. "Chérie, this was lovely, but I have things to do." I stepped out of the alley, heading towards the bus stop. "Wait a minute!" I turned around to see Lena red in the face. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Why?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Well... Considering I took a bus from my hotel in the next town over and I don't really fancy being alone." I thought it over for a second. What did I have to lose? "Alright. But if I find you've stolen any of my things-" Lena chuckled. "I won't, I won't." I walked with her to my car, and unlocked the doors. We drove home in near silence.


	2. At The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some plot (' -')/

Upon the entrance to my apartment, the girl next to me gasped. "Bloody hell, you're loaded!" I snorted. "My parents... have connections." I watched her look around and swoon over paintings, but she stopped at the picture frames. 

"Who's this?" She pointed at my wedding pictures. My stomach twisted. 

"Gerard is my ex-husband." Lena's face fell. "Oh.. I'm sorry love." I looked at her, still holding the frame and staring at the younger me. "He's not dead, if you're wondering. We just didn't connect after a few years. It was set up by our parents, anyway." The werewolf glanced up at me. "I changed my view on marriage, ended up dating a few people last year, and it eventually evolved into becoming a different person altogether." Lena's eyebrows knitted together. 

"Whatcha mean, by different person?" Her voice was quieter than before. 

"Well, my father told me about the Lacroix family tree and told me how we were vampires, nearly fainted with that." She laughed. "Then, I told him that Gerard and I were going our separate ways and how I was interested in women; he didn't like that very much. I moved out and got a job here, not really my taste for weather or food, but I'm able to be myself here." Lena's eyes dragged up from the floor. 

"Well, I ought to tell my story as well as you did." She cleared her throat, settling on the chaise. "I knew I was different, even as a kid, I liked the dangerous things, I got kicked outta school once because I set my backpack on fire with matches." I rolled my eyes, adjusting the couch cushions. 

"I was little!" Lena said in between laughter. I motioned for to keep taking. "Long story short, I became the weird kid in school. My friends were always older than me, and I got into a bunch of trouble. I settled with a girl eventually, but when I told her 'Hey, I might occasionally burst into fur and fangs, what's your thoughts on that?' She bee-lined for the door." I frowned. "That's terrible." I added. 

"Yep. Anyway, I moved out after high school and now I have an apartment in King's Row. I was here just to check out this place, but in the alley, I broke into a heat." I cocked my head to the side. "Werewolves have heats?" I questioned. "They're the worst, you get all vicious and angry, for like an hour. And you're caught between morphing, so you're just kind of sore and helpless for a period of time.." 

Her fingers brushed over the bite from earlier. "Do you have any Advil or somethin'? These are givin' me a wicked headache." I nodded and went to the medicine cabinet and tossed her the small blue bottle. I checked the time on my phone, and it was 12:48. 

"We ought to sleep, I might call out tomorrow anyway." Lena fell back on the duvet. "Christ, it's almost one." A groan came from the petite woman on the bed. I undid the buttons on my blouse and shrugged it off. "Wow. Never thought you'd have ink, let alone of that size." I turned to see Lena staring. 

"A spider?" She had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I decided to not be afraid of them anymore, so I got it tattooed." Her eyebrows shot up. "Interesting." I turned back to the dresser, sorting through clothes. "I hate to ask this, but do you have anything I can wear to sleep?" I shuffled through my drawers, picking an oversized tee and tossed it in her lap. "Bless your soul, love." I pulled on a tank top and kicked off my dress pants. "Do you need the bathroom to change here?" I asked. Her face was and neck were painted a pale red. "I uh, don't mind. I can change here." 

I sat at my desk and opened my laptop, peeking out of the corner of my eye at her. Lena pulled the flannel off and stretched, the tank top next. Her stomach was flat and had a slightest hint of abs, as well as toned arms. But what really got my attention was the scars. All over her back and shoulders, as well as a few on her sides. Some looked new, but most of them were old. 

"Lena," I whispered. "Oh, the scars. They scare everyone at first. The old ones were from a plane accident, the newer ones are from wolf fights." Her calmness soothed my nerves. "I’ve grown to like them, sorta. Sometimes I get self concious about ‘em." Lena answered blatantly. "I find scars extremely attractive, and yours are beautiful." She laughed quietly. "Thanks." Lena started to pull her sports bra off, and I bristled. 

I turned back to my laptop and quickly scanned the screen. I heard Lena walk towards me, and she stood next to my desk. "I'm writing an email to my boss, giving him an excuse of why I will not be in the office tomorrow. 

I took Lena’s hand in mine, sighing. "Now hear me out, I may or may not have bitten you, a complete stranger in an alley, then brought you into my apartment, _and_ supplied you with clothes, but do you want to, uh, stay here tomorrow too?" 

I felt like an idiot. Was I really asking for a chance with a werewolf? 

Lena stepped away from the bed, fingers trailing on the duvet. She was mere inches from me. The brunette froze for a second, and swallowed hard, fidgeting. My heart was pounding on my ribcage as she leaned into me. Her lips ghosted over mine. “Yes, Amélie.” I pushed forward and closed the gap. My stomach swirled, and her mouth soft, gently exploring. Lena groaned, lips moving over mine. Her hands slid down my back and stopped at my sides, pulling me closer. 

Her tongue pet at my lips, and I opened my mouth, inviting her in. Lena’s tongue lapped over my fangs, and pushed against my own tongue, my neck and cheeks painted in arousal. I held her hips close to mine, squeezing her shirt in my hands. Lena stopped kissing me, and her lips dropped past my jaw and latched onto my neck, sucking and biting. Our lips broke, Lena set her head on my shoulder, trying to catch her breath. 

Lena pulled away slowly, and I felt her heart thudding against me. "I will most definitely stay here tomorrow." I pressed another quick kiss to the shorter woman’s brow before pulling the sheets around me. The soft mattress was a welcoming feeling, a break from my uncomfortable office chair I spent most of my day in. The werewolf laid back, her yawn allowing wide canines to peek out of peachy lips. I rolled over, moving up next to her. Lena’s fingers brushed over my arms, pulling me around her. My eyes drooped closed, my nose nudging in her hair. Lena tucked my arm under her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over my wrist. I felt my shoulders wilt and I fell asleep on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next time owo


	3. Lying with a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \\(q ͜ʖ q)/ god am i so gay || end notes for translations!

I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. When I was washing my hands, I heard shuffling coming from the room. I open the door, warm light spilling onto my carpet, and washing up the side of the bed. Lena was turning over, eyebrows crinkled in a sleepy haze. I dropped the towel on the sink before slipping back into the room.

I smirked as her eyes struggled to open, and her lips curled when she saw me. “Y’look gorgeous, love.” She looked me up and down, eyes trickling from my shoulders to my hips. Lena loosened the sheets around her shoulders, the blankets drooping around her elbows. 

I felt my heart skip a beat as her collarbone and breasts revealed themselves in the light. Lena’s ears flattened, hands wrinkling the sheets. I felt smiled, her chest rising, proudly presenting itself. “Not as beautiful as you, _mon loup_.” Lena smiled, her fangs shining. My stomach swirled with heat, stepping closer to the bed, Lena moving over to make room. 

I pulled the sheets around my legs, the warmth radiating off of Lena absorbing into the satin. I pulled her close and started kissing my way up her neck, avoiding the bite marks that were still healing. She leaned into my lips, her hands cradling her breasts. She was so warm, and I could feel her heart throbbing against her ribs as I touched her. 

"God, you are good at this," Lena wheezed as I slipped my hand onto her chest and cupped her breast, thumbing her piercing. "Pull on 'em, if you don't mind," The girl under me was struggling to hold back a moan as I tugged gently, twisting the skin under my fingers. 

" _Harder_ ," Lena gasped. I swallowed, my stomach burning with arousal.

Lena paused, adjusting herself before kissing me again. I repeated the motion, but with more force. Lena shivered, moaning aloud this time. "You sound so cute when you do that, chérie," 

Lena snorted, cheeks reddening. "You probably sound even better."

I squeezed her piercing, tugging at it. "That's if you're able to function after I'm done with you." Lena's breathing stuttered, her eyes squeezed shut. "Well, fuck, there's these knickers ruined."

"You're.. awfully good at this.. Have you been with a woman before?" Lena gasped, eyes locked onto my hands, twisting her piercings in my fingers. I felt embarrassment burn up my ears and on my cheeks as I fumbled over my words. "No, but I.. I'm familiar with how it all works." Her eyebrow peaked. "Oh, so you've played with ya'self?" Lena's voice was sing-song, teasing almost. 

I sighed, stroking my hands up and down her sides. "That's one way to say it."

Lena threaded her fingers through my hair, brushing strands away from my face. "Your lips would look beautiful on my tits," Lena mumbles. "You have such a foul mouth, mon loup," I licked her collarbone, drawing a wheeze from the woman under me. "I ought to put that mouth to work." I hissed into her skin, the words etching into her bones. "Fine, I'll shut it," Lena giggled as I kissed my way down her chest. 

Her nipples were pert from the warm air, and the piercings glistened in the dim light. I pressed a kiss to the soft skin, taking a slow breath in before delicately tracing my tongue over her. Lena gasped, hands squeezing my forearms. I licked more of her, the piercing clinking softly against my teeth. I closed my lips around her breast, my tongue circling around her nipple. 

I could feel Lena's heartbeat under her skin, its pace starting to quicken. Lena was resting on her elbows, watching lazily. "You are such a pillow princess." I mumbled around her breast, still kissing over her bountiful freckles.

I backed away from her breast and started to lick on the other, still keeping the pace slow. I tucked my thumbs into her underwear's waistband, stretching it from her body. "I'm a top, I'm just bein' nice to you." Lena whispered, kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes. "There's no way you're a top." I slipped her panties off of her hips, pulling them to the top of her thighs. Her skin felt hot as my fingers froze up, hesitating on the fabric. "Well, don't just leave 'em there, love." Lena's breath ghosted over my shoulder as she squeezed her thighs together. 

My lips curled as I pulled them down in a see-saw motion, more skin revealed with every tug. Lena's lower half proved to have just as many freckles as her upper half did. Her lips were clean shaven, slick with arousal. "Ta chatte, chérie, _magnifique_." I hummed over her thigh, realizing her face was strewn with uneasiness. Lena huffed, her leg bouncing on the mattress. "Are you alright?" I asked, looking up at her with a straight face. Lena caught my eye, face torn between hesitation and embarrassment. "I'm just.. letting you know my orgasms are.. very wet." 

I snorted, sliding the panties off of her ankles and laying it on the bed. "So you squirt." Lena sighed, shoulders going slack. "Just saying it might be a lot. I'm just tellin' you 'cause some people don't like it." I brushed my hands up between her thighs, gently pushing them apart. I licked my lips, placing a kiss on her stomach. "I don't mind." 

I leaned in between her legs, taking a deep breath of her arousal, the scent making my mouth water. My fangs prodded against my lip, begging to bite her. "You look _délicieux_ , chérie." I took a long swipe up her slit with my tongue, coating her in a thin sheen of wetness. 

" _Fuck_ , your accent is so hot," The werewolf above me wheezed, breathing shaky. Lena's fingers found their way into my hair, her other hand around her breast. I felt my chest swell with pride at the compliment, and I licked around her clit and up back to her stomach. I swirled the taste of her around in my mouth as I bit my way from the inside of her knee to her thigh. Her hand clenched in my hair, tugging a little. I went back around her lips, not touching her though. 

I wanted to make her _wait_. 

I spread her with my fingers, her clit swollen and a pretty shade of pink. I kissed her lips gently, little licks over her clit causing her legs to tremble. "You're stunning like that, between my thighs," The werewolf moaned loudly above me. I licked her lips apart with my tongue, brushing her entrance. I glanced up at her, ears flattening and eyes squinting. I hummed into her, making her flinch. I went back up to her stomach, making wet trails down the front of her. "I bet you'd look even prettier when I'm sitting on your face." My breath ghosted over her clit, Lena flinching. She groaned, falling back against the mattress, leg bouncing next to me. 

"You're gonna kill me if you keep sayin' things like that," Her breaths were labored, cheeks painted red with arousal. I petted her lips, my fingertips glistening. "How many do you like?" I asked, placing a soft kiss on her thigh. "Two, please," Lena sat up, looking down to me as I coated my middle and ring finger generously in my mouth before again stroking her. "Ready, mon chou?"

The scent of her arousal was hypnotic as I swiped up her slit, fingertips curling into her. Lena's thighs opened, inviting me towards her. I carefully slid my fingers into her, feeling around as she moaned. "I didn't expect you to be so quiet, chérie." Lena huffed, stretching her arms over her head. "We'll see about that." I started curling my fingers against her front, my thumb stroking her inner thigh. I leaned up to start kissing down her cheek, the girl's breathing becoming shallow. 

Lena's lips met mine, her actions anything but chaste. Her tongue found her way into my lips, lapping over my fangs. "You seem to like my fangs, non?" Her lips parted, a gorgeous moan escaping her throat as I swirled over a certain spot. " _Fuck,_ " The werewolf put so much emphasis on the F, it sounded like she was gasping for air. I tried to find it again, wrist thrusting between her thighs. Her hands ghosted over my hips, finding purchase on my breasts, squeezing and holding on for dear life. 

"You get so worked up so fast, you're melting into my hands, Lena." I whispered into her ear, moving into her a little harder than the last few thrusts, her back arching. "God, fuck, _please_ Amélie," Her pupils were thin, jet black slices between burnt honeycombs, begging for more. I scooped her up with my free arm, fingers digging into her back as I jerked my fingers into her, the girl howling under me. I hungrily dove into her mouth, our teeth clumsily clicking together, lips going numb. I felt Lena's back arch, legs tensing up, so I didn't dare stop my actions. Lena was gasping for air, unable to form a sentence, just chanting 'fuck,' and 'don't stop'. "Hey, hey, Am, I.. I'm gonna.." She was hyperventilating, face bright red. I nodded, kissing her a few times on her lips and cheek. "Cum for me," I growled into her ear, teeth nibbling on her neck. Lena gasped, her legs freezing and hips thrust into my fingers. She jerked up into me, hips up to the ceiling. Her lips opened in a perfect 'o' before she sobbed, _"AMÉLIE!"_

I cringed at the piercing screech she unleashed, pulling her tighter into my arms, not stopping my motions. I felt my wrist get splashed in Lena's orgasm, a gush of liquid arousal pouring out of the woman under me. "You're going to make the neighbors call the police on me, shut up!" I hissed into her ear, the werewolf yelping as I dug my nails into her back.

She bit into my shoulder, her attempts at quieting down becoming futile. The werewolf's nails tore into my sides, feeling like red-hot claws. Lena moaned as she rocked into my hand, still sopping wet and dripping down my wrist and soaking into my sheets. I peppered kisses on her face, her skin hot and thrumming with arousal.

I cupped her breast, molding it against my fingers as she calmed down. She smiled, eyes closed and hair tousled. I kissed her, a soft press on her lips as her shoulders slumped against my body. " _Comment était-ce?_ " I whispered, stroking her hair as I gently slid my fingers out of her. Lena groaned as I brushed my fingertips on my tongue, sampling her juices. "No idea what ya said, but bloody good job, babe." I smirked, kissing her again. "You taste lovely," I said, taking the freckled woman into my arms, Lena's piercings prodding into my ribs. She pressed her lips into my neck, hands gliding up my sides.

_"My turn."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mon chou_ | sweetie  
>  _mon loup | my wolf_  
>  _ta chatte, chérie, magnifique_ | your pussy, darling, beautiful. (wOW)  
>  _chérie_ | sweetheart/darling  
>  _délicieux_ | delicous  
>  _non_ | no  
>  _Comment était-ce?_ | How was it?

**Author's Note:**

> more to come!


End file.
